mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buy Menu
The Buy Menu Icon can be found on the right hand side of the screen in Camp, below the Dragon Book. Upon tapping it, the Buy Menu will appear from below, pausing the game. There are 5 Tabs: Kala's Daily Shop, Egg, Treasure, Build, Dragon Gems (purchases). The number shown in the red circles at the top right corner of the icons and tabs is the number of types of objects you can buy, given your current stash of Magic Currency, Stone Bricks and Dragon Gems. Object that you cannot afford are grayed out. Objects that cost Dragon Gems to get will display a confirmation tab when tapped, to prevent accidental purchases. Kala's Shop Tab Kala's Shop Tab was introduced in 2.2.0. Various high level objects will be offered on sale daily, with limited stock each. Kala's Mystery Item of the day will be unlocked when all Inventory available has been bought out, which the player can get for free. Average number of gems needed to unlock Mystery item? Does Kala's mystery items fall into some category? How does the cost in gems fare in comparison to other sources of getting them in dimensional jars/level rewards? Is the amount of gems needed to unlock Mystery item worth getting it? Due to a bug, this tab does not pause the game, unlike the other tabs. However, it will be fixed in the upcoming update. Inventory Kala's Mystery Items Kala Shop Tab.png|Example Kala Shop Tab Egg Shop Tab Egg Shop Tab Part 1.png|Egg Shop Tab Part 1 Egg Shop Tab Part 2.png|Egg Shop Tab Part 2 Egg Shop Tab Part 3.png|Egg Shop Tab Part 3 Egg Shop Tab Part 4.png|Egg Shop Tab Part 4 Egg Shop Tab Part 5.png|Egg Shop Tab Part 5 Treasure Shop Tab Treasure Shop Tab Part 1.png|Treasure Shop Tab Part 1 Treasure Shop Tab Part 2.png|Treasure Shop Tab Part 2 Treasure Shop Tab Part 3.png|Treasure Shop Tab Part 3 Treasure Shop Tab Part 4.png|Treasure Shop Tab Part 4 Build Shop Tab Build Shop Tab Part 1.png|Build Shop Tab Part 1 Build Shop Tab Part 2.png|Build Shop Tab Part 2 Build Shop Tab Part 3.png|Build Shop Tab Part 3 Dragon Gem Store The Dragon Gem Store can be accessed in 3 ways, from the Dragon Gems Raft floating beside the Camp in the Level Select Screen, the Dragon Gems tab in the Buy Menu, and tapping on your current Dragon Gems bar. It is where you spend money for more Dragon Gems. Dragon Gems Raft.png|Dragon Gems Raft Dragon Gems Shop Part 1.png|Dragon Gems Shop Part 1 Dragon Gems Shop Part 2.png|Dragon Gems Shop Part 2 Dragon Gems Shop Part 3.png|Dragon Gems Shop Part 3 Prior to update 2.2.0, the Dragon Gems Store UI has changed. DragonGemsStore.png|Old look of Dragon Gems Store Tips Some objects have a very high base cost, I.e. Pearlescent Chest and Nature Dragon Eggs. Thus, there is a need to build up your Magic Currency and Stone Bricks capacity by building a sufficient amount of storage buildings. Category:Game Concepts